An Unwanted Beast
by Garnetg3m
Summary: Emma looses her sister after a argument and a unwanted wish... can Sofia help her gain what she has once lost One-Shot Request


Within a old castle lived in by many generations. Stories have came and gone, but this one has never been forgotten.

"Happy birthday my dear children" the king had two boxes rapped in silk "your uncle sent something special for the both of you"

The two girl gleefully took the boxes from their father's hands.

"Thank you father" Emily gave her father a hug. The tho girls opened the boxes unknowingly in unison, inside were two necklaces, its pendants being two halves of a whole.

"Wow! This looks so cool" Emma looked upon the golden pendant in awe. She gave the necklace to her mother and turned around and lifted her hair so the queen could put the necklace on her daughter. Emily gave her necklace to her father and did the same.

"You look beautiful my dear daughters." The queen went to go hug her daughters with the king joining in.

"Okay you two its time for you to get ready for bed" the king pulled away

"Aw" Emma pouted "already, I wanted to stay up a little longer, it's my birthday after all"

"Come on Emma we could use our gifts tomorrow" Emily yawned.

"Shut up Emily!" Emma spazzed out "I want to stay up tonight! Who cares about tomorrow" The king became very upset with his oldest twin

"That is it young lady" He stood up "apologize to Emily for shouting and go to your room, right now"

Emma growled "That's not fair" She walked towards the door "Emily always gets her way 'cause she's your baby girl, I wish she was never born"

As the angry princess stomped towards her room the necklace started glowing.

* * *

Emma entered her room and slammed the door, throwing herself on her bed

"That's no fair she always gets their attention, they love her more than me" After awhile Emma drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Emma woke up with tear stained eyes, she stared at herself in the mirror

"I'm better than my twin sister Emily we don't need her" Emma yelled out.

The queen entered her daughter's room "Emily are you okay my sweetie" she had a concerned look on her face

"Hmm... Yes mother" Emma softly said

The queen came closer to hug Emma "I just heard you yelling, I thought something happened"

Emma backed up "No I'm okay but how did Emily wake up, is she still mad at me?"

The queen gave Emma a weird look "Who is Emily, is she a new friend?"

Emma looked at her mother in confusion "No mother she's my sister"

The queen turned to face the door "Stop playing around and lets go downstairs to eat breakfast" Emma was very lost, she just thought her mother was joking.

 _"She has to be joking, right"_ Emma asked herself.

* * *

When the princess and her mother made it to the dining table, she smiled at the fact that Emily was late for breakfast.

It seemed not to bother the king and queen at all, which made Emma think. She shook it off and faced her father. "Good morning father, how did you sleep?"

The king smiled "Great thank you for asking" Emma was confused, she thought her father was still mad at her.

"Where's Emily?" The king and queen exchanged looks of confusion

"Who is Emily, did you invite someone over?"Asked the king

"She asked me about this 'Emily' this morning" the queen turned to her daughter "sorry sweetie we really don't know who this person i-" Emma stood up

"If this supposed to be a joke, it's not funny. I demand to know where she is know, and if you won't tell me then I'll go look for her myself."

* * *

Emma walked out of the dining room and toward where her sister's room would normally be... "Come on Emily I know you're in there" Emma pounded on the door "This isn't funny open the door" The door swung open, she walked in only to find a dusty piano.

Emma's parents cought up to her."What's wrong with your piano Emma, it looks just fine" the princess turned to her parents

"This isn't my piano" Emma started to worry "This Is EMILY'S piano, do you not remember she loves to play this thing; I never touched this instrument because its hers not mine"

"No we got this for your birthday, remember?" the king walked towards his daughter, Emma slapped away his hand.

"What is wrong with you two" She had a questionable stare, the young princess ran out the door and in to the hiding spot Emily and her used to avoid going to fancy balls when they didn't want to.

* * *

The princess sat on the grassy landscape next to a shrub "What happened to Emily and why can't our parents remember" She said to herself, Emma started to tear up.

Just then Emma saw a bright pinkish purple light shining next to her, she wiped away a tear that forced its way out. A girl appeared, Emma was terrified; the girl looked confused but quickly regained focus. The mysterious girl looked at Emma and smiled

"Hello Princess, my name is Sofia and I'm from the kingdom of Enchancia. Who might you be?" Emma looked very confused

"M-my name's Emma, this is my kingdom. What are you doing here?" Emma got up and dusted off her dress

"I'm here to help you young princess" Sofia smiled, Emma frowned

"You don't look that much older than me. I just turned eleven" Sofia giggled

"Perhaps not" Sofia rose her hands in defeat "I'm thirteen and my step-siblings are fifteen"

"So you're the youngest one?" Emma was very surprised "One would think you're an only child" Sofia smiled

"It's a long story; I didn't come here to talk about myself, I came because you are a princess in need" Sofia extended her hand "come on tell me what happened"

Emma hesitated at first but then took Sofia's hand and lead her out of the hide out "I-I don't know my parents don't remember my twin sister and she's no where to be found"

"Then start from the beginning, when did your sister disappear?" Emma stopped and turned to face Sofia

"that's the thing, I don't know... She was here yesterday on our birthday, when I woke up I asked my parents where she might be and they acted like they have no clue of what I'm talking about."

"Hmm" Sofia looked up to the sky with a hand on her chin "do you remember anything that might have happened in between that?" Emma thought for a second

"I don't think so I fell asleep, but when I was c-crying I did feel my chest vibrate where my necklace is" Emma didn't like to admit she felt so weak the night of her birthday but she quickly shook it off focusing on the task at hand.

"Then the necklace might have something to do with this" Sofia's eyes lit up "where did you get that necklace?"

"I got it yesterday for mine and Emily's birthday, our uncle got us both one" Emma thought for a second "But Emily is gone and she was wearing the necklace"

"Hmm" Sofia thought for a moment "we can check in her room"

"She doesn't have a room anymore. She's gone" Emma frowned at Sofia

"Then take me to what's supposed to be her room" Emma's eyes lit up and led Sofia to the empty room with a single piano in the center.

* * *

The king and queen entered the room after finally finding their daughter "Emma, is this the girl you've been talking about?" the king smiled at Sofia

"No this is princess Sofia of Enchancia, she came to help me with something" Sofia curtsied

"Nice to meet you, your majesties" Sofia smiled in return

"Oh nice to meet you too princess" the queen mimicked Sofia's action in return

The king and queen left the two princesses to continue what they were doing.

"Okay it has to be somewhere here" the two princesses searched the whole room, within the piano, in the piano stool but the two came up empty handed.

"Is there something or somewhere that meant something to your sister?" Emma thought for a second

"There's a creepy painting in the attic that she was always amazed with, she always used to call it something but I forget" She pondered

"Great then lead the way Emma" Sofia followed behind the younger princess to their next destination.

* * *

"Where is it" Emma became frustrated "It's old and dusty... Its gotta be here" the two princesses went deeper and deeper into the attic until they found the durtyest painting; A portrait of and old man that is only spoke of in legend.

"Is this it?" Sofia looked upon the painting in awe and fear "I can see why your sister liked it so much"

"Okay it has to be here for sure" the two girls looked everywhere near the picture, Emma finally lifted up the picture and found her sister's necklace attached to the back. When they removed the necklace the two pendants glowed and binded together revealing a full gold coin.

"Did you know the two necklaces did that?" Sofia stared in amazement

"No we've just got these yesturday" as Emma was trying to pull the two pendants apart the painting started to glow. In the back, letters started forming it read

 _To receive the other half and fix the bond, one must know my name before breaking any deal made by hate; but one must not forget all magic comes with a price, what are you willing to pay..._

"What do you suppose that means Emma?" Sofia thought to what that might mean to the younger princess

"I have no idea" Emma thought for a moment "let's go down to the library for any ideas" The princesses left to what Emma hoped was their last destination.

* * *

Emma handed Sofia a book with many old known names "Look through this to see if you find anything" After what felt like hours of searching the two finished every book that's was known to have a name "This is hopeless, what am I supposed to do. I'm never going to get Emily back"

"I'm sure you'll think of something, you thought of most things that led us closer to finding your sister. I simply gave you a boost" Emma started to tear up

"I-I guess you're right, I just need to stay strong" Sofia wiped away a tear that forced its way down Emma's check, the gold pendant glowed once again. "I think I remember what my sister used to call that man on the painting"

"That's great lets get back to the attic" with that the two princesses went back up to the old painting

* * *

"I know your name!" Emma yelled out, the letters scrambled and spelled something entirely new

 _Oh is that so, then say the name that has been forbidden throughout many_ _centuries_

Emma hesitated at first "Y-your name is Ru-Rumpelstiltskin" the painting started glowing

 _You damn child, you will pay for this_

The painting broke in to two sides, one smiling and the other with a frown.

Emma heard her name being called in the distance and she ran towards it before remembering that Sofia was still with her.

"Sofia, aren't you coming?" Emma stopped "I want to see if it worked" Sofia smiled

"I'm sorry Emma but I need to go" Emma looked worried "you don't need me anymore" Sofia started to disappear, but before she was gone Emma said

"Thank you for all your help princess Sofia, I am very greatful" Emma smiled and turned to the attic stairs

* * *

"Emma, I've been looking for you" She smiled "I came to say sorry, you just wanted to have fun for a bit l-"

"Emily my dear sister I've missed you" Emma had finally let her tears win the battle, for once she was happy to say she finally killed the beast that made her savage within a beautiful mind and heart.

 **thank you for reading and thank's to Retro Mania for requesting this hope you like it, don't forget to review (this is also tied to "Mischief" so don't forget to read that)**


End file.
